<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need to Survive by SneaselXRiolu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074068">Need to Survive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu'>SneaselXRiolu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon World Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Characters, Gen, Peacock Digimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Falsi is an agricultural american high schooler. But everything changes one winter season where she finds she has her own Digimon partner. Now she has to find a way to protect her Peacomon from other digimon tamers who want to send him back to the digital world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Characters &amp; Original Digimon Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need to Survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean Falsi marched out into the snow. Her puffy blue and orange jacket did wonders for the cold, and her new beanie kept in most of her brown hair. The only part that wasn't covered was her face, now red, and her cat's eye glasses that matched the same red hue as her face.</p><p>She claimed she was taking care of her chickens. That was part of it. Another was that she was checking out her uncle's gift to her, an original digimon keychain, as well as a fake series 02 digivice from her sister, Diane, and a Crest of love necklace from her other sister, Lilianna. Jean sat on the pallet of feed near her chickens, trying to see how the keychain worked.</p><p>It never popped up, but as her chickens started to wake up they began to panic and squawk. Jean looked in to see a large egg. It was green, with a green spot near the top. Jean quickly got the egg out and hummed. Did her parents make her a paper mache digimon egg? That was sweet. Everyone working together for her to have similar presents. </p><p>Jean took the egg out and set it next to the keychain. She then fed the chickens and applied oil onto their combat and waddles to make sure they didn't get frostbite. </p><p>Once she was done, she pocketed the keychain and carried the egg inside to her room. She put in her comfy green chair by her window, and got ready for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>